gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Junius Seven
Junius Seven is the name of a Space Colony in the Cosmic Era timeline. History The seventh of the PLANT-type colonies that make up the Junius City, Junius Seven was converted into one of the few agricultural colonies that helped PLANT to grow its own food in CE 69. Before this, the Coordinators had to import their food from Earth. Bloody Valentine Tragedy Junius Seven became infamous due to an event happening on February 14, CE 70, three days after the outbreak of war between PLANT and the Earth Alliance. On that day, the Agamemnon-class carrier Roosevelt, covertly loaded with a nuclear missile by a group of Blue Cosmos members within the Alliance military, left the Ptolemaeus lunar base on the Moon, headed for the "Junius City" area of the Zodiac Alliance for a show of force. In mid-flight, authorization was given by the Atlantic Federation for the Roosevelt to use the force she was intended merely to show. During a fierce battle between the defending ZAFT ships and the Roosevelt and her escorts, a nuclear missile was fired from a TS-MA2 Moebius Mobile Armor and hit Junius Seven. The blast caused the colony to break apart, killing 243,721 Coordinators, most of whom were civilians. The act of mass murder is later known as the "Bloody Valentine Incident". "Remember Junius Seven" became one of the rallying cry of pro-war Coordinators, especially of PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Patrick Zala, whose wife Lenore was killed in the attack. First Alliance-PLANT War Because of the sudden war thereafter, the wreckage of Junius Seven was left intact and eventually drifted away from its original position until it became part of Earth's massive Debris Belt. In CE 71, the Archangel, desperately low on supplies, especially water, gathered what they needed from the debris of the colony and paid their respects to the dead in the form of origami flowers. Junk Guild tech Lowe Guele would later find and use Junius Seven as a testing grounds for the 150-meter Gerbera Straight katana, slicing it in half. Treaty of Junius Following the Second Battle of Jachin Due, a ceasefire was declared between the two fighting forces. After several months of negotiation a formal peace treaty was signed between the Earth Alliance and the PLANTs on board a ship near Junius Seven. The wreckage of the colony was preserved as a war memorial. Break the World In CE 73, a group of veteran ZAFT extremists, attached Flare Motors all over the colony's remains, harnessing solar wind to send it on a collision course with Earth. ZAFT forces under the command of Yzak Joule tried to destroy the colony but the extremists were capable of preventing this event mostly. Eventually, the Minerva used its Tannhäuser Positron Blaster Cannon on the remaining piece of the colony, successfully shattering the massive object. Both the Junk Guild and Serpent Tail attempted to use GENESIS Alpha to destroy the falling colony, but nearly destroyed the Earth thanks to sabotage. Nevertheless, the remaining smaller pieces rained down on Earth, causing massive devastation, including the destruction of Rome and Athens. The Blue Cosmos/Logos-led Earth Alliance used the terrorist attack as an excuse to make impossible demilitarization demands to PLANT and to eventually declare the Second Alliance-PLANT War.